This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Concomitant with a wide popularity of image capturing devices such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, a consumer demand gradually increases on capture of a higher quality of photographs and video images. Recently, application of a handshake correction apparatus on image capturing devices has increased to prevent resolution of pictures from being decreased by a user handshake.
The handshake correction apparatus is applied to a camera module photographing a subject, and corrects camera shake caused by handshake or external shock by moving an optical lens or an image sensor such as a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) and a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensor.
Many researches are being waged on the handshake correction devices through using various structures and methods.